


Teens of Denial

by RoseWildr



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Future, Hurt, Hurt Betty Cooper, Hurt Jughead Jones, Multi, Slow Burn, protective jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWildr/pseuds/RoseWildr
Summary: You can’t say you’re sorry and it’s overI was given a body that is falling apartMy house is falling apartI was given a mind that can’t control itselfI was given a ship that can’t steer itself—Jughead left the town of Riverdale, avoiding the dark storm that hung overhead.Now after returning four years later, can he make things right with the girl he left in its destructive path.





	Teens of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The quote above is from the song 
> 
> The Ballad of the Costa Concordia by Car Seat Headrest 
> 
> That’s it, I hope you all enjoy 
> 
> Happy reading <3

Betty pulled tightly on the half's of her pony tail, the honey blonde hair tugging at her scalp. She eyes herself in her apartment mirror,  bringing  her fingers up to twirl nervously with her bangs that are relatively new to her. She got them 3 months ago, Polly always thought she'd look nice with them. And she was right. She takes her pony tail then, her muscle memory taking over as she makes a bun with the hair she used to make the pony, the rest flowing at her shoulders. It's a new look she'd come accustomed too. 

She turns to face the rest of her bedroom, her old bubblegum pink being long replaced with different shades of blues and gray. Her full bed pushed into the corner, a desk with waves of papers and books adjacent parallel to the headboard. A cork board hangs next to her bedroom door, scattered pictures and papers being pinned into the brown material. There was one from graduation of her with Archie, Veronica and Kevin. Then there was her and her old roommate. Betty with her mother and Polly and the twins. She walks over to the board, tracing the photos with her finger. So much has changed. 

She turns to her closet then, flipping through the rainbow of colored clothing. Hollywood glamour, very Marilyn Monroe chic, Veronica's voice sounds in her head from their phone call earlier. The phone call that's making her so tentative now. The minute his name left her lips her heart tightened painfully, just like it had so many years before. 

-

" B I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but I think you need to know before you come to the Party-"

" Veronica I swear to god if you hired a male stripper-" Betty says, her phone sitting on her kitchen counter, as she speaks into the speaker of her earbuds. She takes another bite of her granola bar and a swig of water. She had just gotten back from a run, she's starred mornings runs a few months ago much to her friends protests that she doesn't need it, not that weight loss was the goal. It helped keep her mind of the past years, but she didn’t mind the loss of a few pounds which came with the workout. 

" no Betty...we kinda invited Jughead..."

Her eyes widen and her breath hitches in her throat as her fingers twitched

Keep breathing 

Your fine 

You’ve been through worse

So much worse 

" and he kinda said yes? I told Archie not to Betty I really did but he wanted him there. I'm so so sorry Betty, if you don't want to come I totally understa-"

" why wouldn't I want to come! The more the merrier right?" 

He'd kept in touch with them 

With all of them 

Yet he'd let her drown

" are you sure B? You don't sound so sure" 

She takes a deep breathe. 

" be there at 5 right!" 

-

She regrets it , everything. But she can't think about that now, she has to get ready or she'll be late. She skims through her closet, fingers dancing over laced sleeves and beaded designs. She stops when she gets to a floor length black body con dress. She pulls it out to fully observe it. It has a long slit that looks to go to her upper thigh, a sweet heart neckline with an off the shoulder design. She lays it out on floral plastered bed before snapping a picture and sending it to Veronica for approval. The little message icon shows seconds later.

Omg Betty that dress is gonna look GORGEOUS on you! Very Audrey Hepburn 

Her hands hovered over the small letters, as if she was preparing to deliver bad news. Maybe she was. The thought of seeing those ocean eyes once more tightened her chest and sucked all the air from her lungs. It made her heart beat a little faster, blood pumping though her veins making her like shake anxiously. It stifled her voice and made the air seem thicker. The deep ache in her heart somehow seeming fresh like it was so many years ago. The day he left. Left after she was blackmailed to break up with him by who later turned out to be her own father. At that time she didn’t know what hurt more, the thought of Jughead thinking she hated him, or Jughead sitting back and watching her go through the rest of the investigation alone; even after the revelation of Hal Cooper being guilt. She knows better know, and the later definitely leaves a sharper lasting sting. She couldn’t even tell her phone was vibrating wildly as it matched the trembling in her limbs. 

Hello?? Earth to Betty, you’ve been typing for like 10 minutes

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she forced her wavering thumbs to type out a coherent and cohesive thought. 

Thanks V, nice to have your stamp of approval. And what is the birthday girl wearing tonight?

She didn’t plan on it; going back to Riverdale. She couldn’t understand how her mother could stay there after all the pain. The minute her graduation cap flew out of her fingers she was packing her things and throwing them in her car. She wasn’t going to let anything tether her to that town. But Veronica’s inheritance of the penthouse opened up the door to wild party’s, party’s that Betty had a never ending list of excuses for not attending. Veronica had made sure to pull the "you owe me” card when she was telling Betty about her 21st birthday extravaganza. It had become a tradition for her and Veronica and Archie to meet up halfway at some dinner for each other’s birthday, there would still be an awkward silence when someone mentioned the fourth members absence. Her head whips down as she’s once again pulled out of her thoughts by Veronica.

Betty audibly gasps as the tiny circle fills to reveal a picture. It's a mirror photo of Veronica, her long raven hair flowing over her gold sequence dress with gold embellished and elaborate designs. The deep v-neck cut matched with the trumpet/mermaid style of the dress perfectly holding her curves, a slight train of shimmering fabric flowing behind her. A white fur shawl secured at the hook of her elbows. Betty doesn’t hesitate this time with her reply.

You look so stunning V! Look like you should be flapper dancing with Jay Gatsby 

 

Aww thank you! We're gonna have so much fun! 

Betty looks up to her clock that reads 12:30, she's gotta get on the road soon. Her apartment was 20 minutes from Syracuse University, which she'd been attending for 2 years. 

When you gonna get here B?

Betty haunts a moment, calculation the time of arrival in her head.

Well if I get on the road at 1 I'll be there by 4 hopefully. 

She places her phone down on her bed before going to turn on her Bluetooth speaker that sits on her nightstand. The ding of a connection brings a smile to her lips as she scrolls through her music till she decides on The newest Snail mail album one of her favorite bands.She hits the shuffle button and places her phone down, her foot tapping as the rhythm floods the space.

Stripping off her shirt, sweat pants leaving her with her bare skin she takes the dress off her bed, carefully stepping into it. She pulls it up over her chest, slipping her arms into the off the shoulder sleeves. She reaches behind her gripping the zipper, pulling it up. As the tab nears the top of the track the dress tightens perfectly around her curves that weren't there in high school. She doesn't remember where she got the dress or for what ocacian but she's glad she has it. She turns to her mirror. Observing how flattering the dress fit her along with the slit, she places her hands on her stomach, turning in the mirror to see herself fully. Her fingers glide over the sweet heart neckline of the padded bust. Before they drift over her defined collar bones that fill the distance from her shoulders to the front of the dress. It looks nice paired with the blonde of her half up half down hair do.

She subconsciously hums along to the music before bending to grab her makeup bag. She begins to do her makeup, a skill she'd come to master. She covers the bags under her eyes and every imperfection. Soon she's using tones of brown and bronze, black eyeliner and false lashes before brushing highlighter on her cheeks and nose. She finishes the look with a deep red matte lipstick. By the time she's done 5 songs had passed and she needs to get on the road. She lifts the bottom of her dress, slipping into gold heels, grabbing Veronicas gift and leaving the apartment. 

She places the gift in the passenger seat before pulling her seatbelt around herself and plugging her phone into the aux. She doesn't start the car, she's too lost in thought: she's going to see Jughead today. Jughead. The boy she had written letters to for over 3 years without ever receiving one back. The boy she had told every dark feeling and thought that had ever flickered through her head. And he hadn't even sent her a text. Yet he'd kept in touch with Archie and Veronica. It brought tears to her eyes, but she won't cry over him like she'd done so many times before. Plus she'd worked too hard on her makeup. She raised her head to look at the top of her car, willing the tears to go down. 

" just get through today and then you never have to see him again" she says before starting the car and starting for Riverdale 

—

She can't help the feeling of dread fill her as she pulls up to her childhood home. She puts the car in park, grabbing her phone and the gift as she gets out and heads towards the door. It flies open before she can even pass the mailbox.

" Elizabeth!" Alice yells running to meet Betty halfway down the path embracing her in a hug. She hugs back, her eyes closed tightly. It's been 3 months since she'd been home, and that was only for a few days. 

" hi mom" Alice pulls back gripping onto her upper arms to look at her properly. 

" oh Elizabeth you look beautiful!" She says looking at the black maxi dress Betty was wearing. Betty glances up behind her mothers shoulder to the man standing in the door way, leaning on the frame. A grin grows on his face as she approaches him. He opens his arms letting her hug him tightly.

" I've missed you kid" he says, his chin resting on the crown of her head. 

" hi Fp" she says with a laugh. 

"Why don't we go inside and I can make you all lunch!" Alive says as she leads the group inside.

—

Betty hums as she takes another bite of her macaroni salad. Her mother had prepared a feast for her full of finger sandwiches and a verity of salads and pastas. 

" mom I've missed your cooking so much" she says pushing her empty plate away from her.

" you want some more Elizabeth?" Alice asks standing and reaching for another finger sandwich. 

Betty shakes her head quickly "no really i can't eat another finger sandwich or I may burst" she says with a breathy laugh.

" cmon Betty you look like you could use a little meat on those bones" FP says from his spot at the head of the table, her dads old spot. She doesn't remember when they had started dating, but she does remember the fallout. The never ending screaming matches: "what kind of mother are you for dating you daughters ex boyfriends father!" She remembered that clearly. But over time Betty didn't come to mind as much, over time Jughead became just another person she used to know.

" how's Jughead FP?" She asks placing her napkin on the table in a clump. He hesitates, she could see the deep thought he was in, trying to find the right words. Eventually he spoke.

" he's good...,stupid, but good" he says avoiding her eye contact. 

" when have you two last talked Elizabeth?" Alice asks eyeing Betty who stiffened before pulling her nails into their familiar crescent scars. 

" I told you mom, I haven't heard from him at all" she says quietly before going to put her plate in the sink.

" well I don't know why that would be" Alice says following her, plate in hand. While out of ear shot from Fp, Betty grabsAlice's upper arm harshly, darkness clouding her vision. 

" how many times do I have to tell you to drop it" she spits out. Alice scoffs tearing her arm away. 

" pull yourself together Elizabeth, I’m not in the mood to handle another one of your breakdowns. Plus all that food you just inhaled is already making that dress look too tight in all the wrong places" 

Keep calm, the day just got started 

Her eyes were blank as she plastered a smile on her face ," I'm fine, I'll run it off tonight" she says before walking back into the dining room to see FP lacing his boots. 

" were you going too?" She say putting her shoes back on. 

" I could say the same thing to you-"

" I'm going to meet Veronica at her place, she said I can show up early" she says eyes darting up under her bangs to make eye contact with him teasingly. "and you?" 

" I have to do something" he says standing and walking over to her " you look beautiful Betty, have fun tonight" He says giving her a hug, " and don't listen to your mother, ok?" 

" I'll try" she says giving him a smile that was almost 100% genuine. almost.

—

"Betty!" Veronica yells, the door to the penthouse flying open, Betty didn't even have time to react before she was being engulfed in her arms. 

" I've missed you too V" she says through her laughter. Veronica pulls away, her perfectly manicured nails never letting go of her forearms. 

" oh...my...god,Betty....BANGS! I am obsessed they look perfect on you! And the half up bun I can't! And this dress! The off the shoulder sweetheart neckline! And look at those shoes!" Veronica says observing every inch of her best friend. 

" are you serious? Have you looked in the mirror today! You look stunning V" she says as Veronica moves to the side to let Betty in. The penthouse has changed. There's a new modern twist I'm sure Veronica was very particular about. She was too busy observing the wall art she didn't even notice the red headed boy walk up to her until he spoke.

" Betty!" He says pulling her into his arms which she gladly welcomed.

" hi Arch" she says squeezing a little tighter. She'd missed them more them they know. 

" how have you been?" He asks, ducking slightly to catch her gaze.

She thought for what felt like along time on her response she could be honest:

"I've been awful. This has been the hardest time of my life and I feel entirely and utterly alone.

Or she could completely lie to his face:

" I'm so good Archie! I've never been better, each day is every more magical than the last!

She finally decided on a compromise:

"I'm...coping, but I'm so so happy to see both of you" she says pulling both of them towards her for a group hug. 

" tonight is going to be the best night of our young lives" Veronica says with a bright smile. 

Betty couldn’t help but say a prayer that she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this, please be nice.
> 
> Also check out my tumblr:
> 
> rosewildr


End file.
